Nichts zu verlieren
Nichts zu verlieren (Streamlining) ist das zweite Lied in Das große Rennen. Es wird von Thomas gesungen, der von Christian Stark in der deutschen, John Hasler in der britischen und Joseph May in der amerikanischen Version verkörpert wird. Julia Holmes und Marion von Stengel, beziehungsweise Teresa Gallagher im englsichen, singen auch einige Texte des Liedes als Annie und Clarabel. Das Lied wird von Gordon später in dem Film als Der Blitzstern ist ein Superstar wiederholt. Liedtext Deutsch :Es ist Zeit, sich ganz neu zu definieren :Ich brauch 'nen frischen Anstrich muss mich aktualisieren :Ich will schneller sein ich hab nichts :zu verlieren! :Whoosh! :Du fragst dich gerade, wer das war :Whoosh! :Du weißt nicht, wie dir grad geschah :Whoosh! :Du traust deinen Augen nicht :Ja, ich bin's, das ist wirklich wahr :Ich komm zu dir, mein Freund, :um mich neu zu definieren :ich bitte dich, mich einmal schnell zu reparieren :versuch' es doch mal, ich hab nichts :zu verlieren :Wow! :Super! :Wow! :Sieht toll aus! :Whoosh! :Du fragst dich gerade, wer das war (wer das war) :Whoosh! :Du weißt nicht, wie dir grad geschah (grad geschah) :Whoosh! :Du traust deinen Augen nicht (du-du-dudu) :Doch was du siehst, ist wirklich wahr! (Los, Thomas, los! Los, Thomas, los!) :Es ist Zeit, sich jetzt neu zu definieren (du-du) :Um mit andern Loks wieder zu konkurrieren (du-dududu) :Um einmal vorn dabei zu sein (Los, Thomas, los) :Und einmal nur Erster zu sein (Los, Thomas, los) :Ich will der Beste sein, ich hab nichts (Los, Thomas, los) :zu verlieren! (du-du-dudu-du) Englisch :All I want is a bit of redefining :A slinky, slicker, swifter coat that's smooth and shining :To get the speed I really need... :Streamlining! :Whoosh! :You'll wonder who was passing through :Whoosh! :You won't believe it's even true :Whoosh! :But all you'll see of me will be... :A shiny streak of racing blue! :I've come to you, my friend :As I need some redesigning :To be a tank engine is so confining :Give me the curves I deserve... :Streamlining! :(kichert) :Wo-how! :(schnappt Luft) Amazing! :Wow! :I love it! :Whoosh! :You'll wonder who was passing through (Passing through) :Whoosh! :You won't believe it's even true (Even true) :Whoosh! :But all you'll see of me will be... (Do, do, do-do) :A shiny streak of racing blue! :(kichert) :(Go, Thomas, go) :(Go, Thomas, go) :All I want is a little redefining (Do, do-do-do) :But certain other engines might be reconsigning (Do, do-do-do) :I'll get a shape that makes 'em gape (Do, do-do-do) :(Go, Thomas, go) :I'll have the curves that I deserve (Do, do-do-do) :(Go, Thomas, go) :I'll get the speed I really need... (Do, do-do-do) :(Go, Thomas, go) :Streamlining! :Whoaaaaaa!!! Charaktere * Thomas * Annie und Clarabel * Victor (Name nicht genannt; redet nicht) * Gordon (Nebenrolle) * James (Nebenrolle) * Percy (Nebenrolle) * Oliver (Nebenrolle) * Hiro (Nebenrolle) * Connor (Nebenrolle) * Caitlin (Nebenrolle) * Bertie (Nebenrolle) * Kevin (Nebenrolle) * Der Polizist (Nebenrolle) * Zwei Schulkinder (Nebenrolle) * Der blonder Junge (Nebenrolle) * Die Dame im rosa Hemd (Nebenrolle) Besetzung Deutsch * Christian Stark als Thomas * Julia Holmes als Annie * Marion von Stengel als Clarabel Britisch * John Hasler als Thomas * Teresa Gallagher als Annie und Clarabel Amerikanisch * Joseph May als Thomas * Teresa Gallagher als Annie und Clarabel Orte * Hängebrücke von Sodor * Maron * Lokwerkstatt * Die Windmühle * Knapford Trivia * Auf der englischen DVD, Digital Download, der Nick Jr-Ausstrahlung und der Kinofassung sind Annie und Clarabels Schreie vor ihrer Ankunft in der Lokwerkstatt abwesend, aber in der PBS-Sendung präsent. Fehler * Während der Szene, in der Thomas auseinandergebaut wird, wird seine Kabinentür abgenommen. In der Szene, in der er angeschweißt wird, ist seine Kabinentür immer noch da. * Der Arbeiter, der Thomas, Annie und Clarabel mit Farbe besprüht, ist aus der Dieselwerkstatt. In anderen Sprachen en:Streamlining es:Aerodinámico he:אווירודינמיקה ja:りゅうせんけいになりたい pl:Opływowy ru:Аэродинамика Kategorie:Songs